Nightmare Bonnie
Nightmare Bonnie= Nightmare Bonnie is an Animatronic that features in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and is the Nightmarish counterpart of Bonnie. Behaviour Nightmare Bonnie is incredibly active in the first few nights. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the Left Hall. He first starts in an unseeable room that connects both halls, then can be seen peering behind the far end of the Left Hall or, if right next to the door, his jumpscare. If the player ignores Nightmare Bonnie for too long while he's at the door, he will enter the Bedroom and attack. When the player is at the left door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. Sounds Nightmare Bonnie breathing Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare sound Ultimate Custom Night (along with Nightmare Mangle and Circus Baby) Gallery Five Nights At Freddy's 4 Nightmare_Bonnie_Hallway.png|Nightmare Bonnie going away from the hallway. Nightmare Bonnie (other).gif|Nightmare Bonnie's Jumpscare. 4(2).jpg|A teaser depicting Nightmare Bonnie. Ultmate Custom Night NightmareBonnieUCN.png |-|Jack-O-Bonnie= Jack-O-Bonnie is the halloween version of Nightmare Bonnie found exclusively in Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition. Appearance Jack-O-Bonnie is essentially just a reskin of Nightmare Bonnie. The changes made in it involve Jack-O-Bonnie being orange, rather than blue, and having an orange candlelight glow out of its body. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition He acts exactly the same as Nightmare Bonnie, with only a cosmetic change to him. His role parallels that of Jack-O-Chica, coming in from the west hall of the house. Unlike Chica, however, upon entering the room to attack, he himself attacks the child. He is also the more frequent attacker out of the two. The child has to hold the left door shut to prevent him from getting in. If the child flashes the light at him when he is standing right outside the door, he will attack him, and if he turns his back on the door to look at the bed, he will enter the room and attack. The only way to tell he is at the door is to listen for his breathing. Holding the door will cause him to walk away, being unable to enter. Sounds Jack-O-Bonnie breathing Jack-O-Bonnie's jumpscare sound FNaF World Not canon, but still here Jack-O-Bonnie's loading screen. Jack-O-Bonnie features as a playable character in the Update 2 of FNaF World, who is unlocked after beating FNaF 57 with at least one cupcake upgrade. Gallery Teasers File:603E798A-D4DE-4581-B4E8-E306ED9A5A07.png|Jack-O-Bonnie in his teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy's 4 File:2130B43D-EFC9-4302-88ED-BA4123318DCA.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie in the left hall File:BC73E85C-A2FF-4E19-82B8-6F61610A8C95.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie’s door jumpscare File:E65323DB-72EA-475C-BBC8-1C3C03D0BE27.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie’s jumpscare FNaF world File:C85FEFDA-7B3C-4ED3-9257-3EF090EB7CF4.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie in the overworld File:13556FB0-8CDB-4269-AD83-DCB148AB6DFE.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie in FNaF world File:CBF3355F-F4F7-4D4F-8991-E363D0EBC552.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie attacking Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Help Wanted Category:Non Canon Counterpart Category:FNaF World